Liam and Blade: Space Warfare
Liam and Blade: Space Warfare is a Private Canon Roleplay between users Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. No one but these users can participate in this roleplay, and any other user caught editing on this page will be reported to the wiki authorities. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Pamela Williams/Alexneushoorn Geronimo Kind/Alexneushoorn Francis Townley/Alexneushoorn Quentin Mick Vincent/Alexneushoorn Sophia Nancy Vincent/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpont Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Jayden Sarah Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Marilyn Bagley Regis/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Connie Ethel Darden/Joshua the Hedgehog Sada Backus Dorsey/Joshua the Hedgehog Story The faraway planet of Xanooiecatl is under attack by an intergalactic evil force known as the Twyops. This prompts Queen Pamela Williams of the galaxy Xanooiecatl is situated in to send Galaxy Knight Geronimo Kind and his student Francis Townley to the planet of Mobius to find help. Kind and Townley seek out the help of the Zarvok Federations, who in turn call in their old associates, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade as backup. Zarvok sends the brothers, as well as some Zarvokians spaceborne with Kind and Townley to help combat the Twyops. Will the Monteiros, Galaxy Knights and the Zarvokians defeat the Twyops? What evil deeds do they have up their sleeves? Find out in this epic intergalactic adventure. Le Roleplay start your engines (Isn't Jayden coming along for the ride? o3o) (Nope, not this time. XD) (Ah, I see. Well, let us begin then.) Chapter I: A Plea From Beyond The Stars The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were in their base in Imsterdim, Eurish, sitting around and minding their own business. Liam was listening to music and Blade was refreshing the oil supply of his robotic pet bunny, R.A.B.B.I.T.. Meanwhile, in Genesis City, Downunda... Out in the Zarvokian capital of Genesis City, were two individuals walking upon a sidewalk, one of them a red furred male hedgehog, and another a light cyan furred female hedgehog, as the two were walking together. The latter had her left arm around the former's right arm, as they seemed to be a couple, enjoying a walk in the marvelous city "It's a nice day out, isn't it Josh?" The female hedgehog spoke to the male, referring to him as Josh, or as his actual name was Joshua "...Indeed it is, Marilyn. Glad we picked this day to go out on a walk" Joshua said to the female, referring to her as Marilyn as she smiled at him. Meanwhile, out of Mobius' orbit... A Galaxy Knight Cruiser was on its way to Mobius. The Cruiser held two Galaxy Knights: Master Geronimo Kind and his Student Francis Townley. They were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy to find aid in their battle against the Twyops, who were attacking the Sector 5 planet known as Xanooiecatl. (Just so you know, the Galaxy Knights are based on the Jedi from Star Wars, and the Twyops are based on the Sith from Star Wars, and I got inspiration for this RP from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace.) (Oh dear god XD) Francis: Will we be able to find help in our battle against the Twyops on Mobius, master? Geronimo: I'm sure we will, Francis. Queen Pamela sent us here for a reason. Francis nodded as their Galaxy Knight Cruiser was making their way into Mobian orbit. As they approached Mobius' orbit, they would see a few ships above one certain part of the planet's orbit, while there was a very large space station just casually orbiting the planet (i.e Space Colony: Ark). The station itself looked abandoned, but the ships themselves were not. Francis: Look over there, master. It's a very large space station orbiting the planet. Geronimo: Yes indeed, Francis. I wonder what took place over there... Francis just shrugged and the Cruiser made its way into Mobian orbit, making its way towards Fort Zarvok. Cruiser Pilot: We appear to have found a Mobian facility. Permission to make contact with it? Cruiser Captain: Permission granted. The pilot then made contact with the Zarvokian Command Center. Before they could actually establish contact with the fort, the fort actually contacted them first on a secure channel "Unknown aircraft be advised, you are entering a restricted area. Divert course now or you will be shot down. This is your only warning, you have a few seconds to comply" A soldier said via the communication. Cruiser Pilot: This is Sector 5 Galaxy Knight Cruiser #109, we come in peace. Can we talk to the head of this facility? "State your business first, and we might consider it" The soldier replied. Cruiser Pilot: We were sent by Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 of the Mobian galaxy, because we require assistance in our battle against the Twyops on the planet Xanooiecatl. "...We're not aware of this 'Queen Pamela', nor of 'Sector Five' and 'Xanooiecatl.' Nevertheless however, you have clearance to land outside of the fort. Send whoever you want to speak to the Faction Leader upon your arrival... but be warned, if you try anything, we will not hesitate to shoot you" The soldier said. Cruiser Pilot: Roger that, we will send two deputies to see the Faction Leader. The pilot then ended the conversation and landed the Cruiser outside Fort Zarvok, then opened the doors so Geronimo and Francis could get out. They walked up to the front gates. The soldiers at the front gates saw Geronimo and Francis approach, before the two of them allowed them entry. When they would enter the fort, they would get some eyes looking over at them as the soldiers hadn't seen those two before. Geronimo and Francis didn't mind as they went into the fort's main facility to talk to Adex Zarvok Burns, Faction Leader of The Zarvok Federations. ...Suddenly, they could see someone running up to them, a female red furred hedgehog from the looks of it, as she approached from their left side "Hi!" She said to them in a friendly tone when she approached, looking at them with a smile. (I changed my mind, I want her in for this part XD) (Alrighty. XD) Geronimo and Francis smiled back. Geronimo: Hello, young lady. Category:Alexneushoorn Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Canon Roleplay